


happy father's day

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Pietro, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Separation Anxiety, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro turned around to face his lover, smiling dorkily down at Clint, “Should I have gotten you a card?”<br/>The archer raised an eyebrow, about to question what his boyfriend meant when Pietro leaned down to whisper against his neck, “You are my daddy after all yeah?”<br/>Clint sucked in a sharp breath, heat spreading through his abdomen at Pietro’s teasingly innocent tone. “God Pietro,” he groaned; his hands trailing down to grab Pietro’s ass causing the younger man to moan, “What am I going to do with you little one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy father's day

It was Father’s day and Clint was permitted to go to his farmhouse and visit his children and ex-wife for the occasion. It was important to the archer to be able to have a close relationship with his three children despite the separation between their parents. Him and Laura remained friends after agreeing that they both needed very different things from a romantic relationship. Not too long after that Pietro Maximoff showed up and well, the rest was history as they say.

Clint was a wary about his attraction to Pietro at first, after all the silver haired boy was many years younger than him. Pietro had grown impatient with his constant attempts at flirting kept getting ignored and finally cornered Clint and demanded to know if the feelings were mutual. Just a few months after that incident they had become a close couple.

This holiday would be the first time that Pietro would be separated from Clint and he wasn’t handling it very well. Growing up losing everyone he loved and facing harsh experimentation had left the younger man with intense separation anxiety. He couldn’t bear to being separated from his loved ones for long periods of time, and apparently a weekend was way too long for him to be left without Clint. While Clint was away, Pietro was constantly texting him and hanging around Wanda because being alone was too painful. He had even resorted to sleeping in his twin sister’s bed until Clint returned.

But after 3 long days Clint finally returned to the tower, much to the delight of his younger boyfriend. Pietro was waiting by the door when Clint told him that he’d be there soon, body vibrating with energy. Wanda suggested he go for a run to burn off some of that energy, but Pietro ignored her; contented to sit and wait impatiently for his lover to return. 

When Clint walked through the doors, Pietro immediately jumped up to hug him tightly, burying his face in the older man’s hair and taking a deep shuddery breath. Clint stumbled back, dropping his bag next to the doorway and wrapping his arms around the taller man, chuckling softly. “Aw someone missed me,” he commented, pressing a soft kiss to the Pietro’s adams apple. 

Pietro’s whole body was vibrating hard, but he ignored it to keep Clint wrapped tightly in his arms. Clint patted Pietro’s back gently, “baby come on. I love the affection but you’re shaking like a leaf.” Clint attempted to push his boyfriend away gently, but Pietro just whined loudly and clung tighter to him.

“No don’t let me go again,” he begged, his voice sounding shrill and panicked as he pressed his face against the top of Clint’s hair.  
Clint sighed heavily, managing to lean down and grab his bag with one hand, keeping the other on Pietro’s back, “Okay, then you have to work with me here baby. We’re just going to go to our room, okay?”

Pietro nodded, keeping himself pressed against Clint. The older man sighed, trying to fight the smile off of his face as he looked over his boyfriend’s broad shoulder to carefully lead them to their room at the end of the hall. It was a challenge to open the door with his tall lover in front of him, but Clint managed to get the door open and sit down on the bed, pulling Pietro on his lap. Pietro lifted his face from Clint’s hair to press their foreheads together, and Clint noticed the tears on his cheeks. He lifted his hand to wipe them away, cooing at his lover, “Aw baby, why the tears?”

“I just missed you so much,” Pietro explained, voice shaking slightly with pent up energy and emotion. 

“Aw there’s no need to cry baby boy,” Clint said, his voice soft and low, “I won’t leave you again ever, ‘cus I missed you too damn much.” His voice got rougher at the last part, his hands coming up to cup Pietro’s jaw and press their lips together tenderly.

Pietro kissed back aggressively, his hands going to the back of Clint’s neck to pull the man closer to him. Clint was surprised by Pietro’s forwardness, pulling back from the kiss when the silver haired man in his lap started to grind his hips down. “Whoa, what’s got you so eager baby?” Clint asked with a breathy laugh as Pietro started kissing and biting his neck.

“I just missed you,” Pietro let out breathily, sucking a dark mark on his lover’s neck; groaning when Clint pushed him away gently. “What? Do you not want me?” he questioned, a little pout taking over his face.

Clint smiled, loving how innocent Pietro looked while pouting, “No baby, of course I want you. But I literally just got home, let me unpack and take a shower first and then I can fuck your brains out okay?”

Pietro shook his head, “No you’ve been home long enough to do all those things.”

“Not all of us have super speed,” Clint said, laughing at the whine that left Pietro’s throat. “But maybe if you’re good and help me unpack I’ll leave the bathroom door open while I shower,” he offered with a smirk.

He laughed quietly at how fast Pietro got up, “Come on old man, no time to waste.”

“You’re a menace,” Clint teased, bending down to grab his bag and dump the contents onto the floor. The two worked quickly to put his things away until all that remained on the floor were a few pieces of paper and some cards. Pietro picked on of the cards up out of curoursity, smiling when he read through it.

Clint stood behind Pietro, leaning up slightly to peer over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his lover waist from behind, pressing a little kiss to Pietro’s shoulder, “So about that shower?”

Pietro turned around to face his lover, smiling dorkily down at Clint, “Should I have gotten you a card?”

The archer raised an eyebrow, about to question what his boyfriend meant when Pietro leaned down to whisper against his neck, “You are my daddy after all yeah?”

Clint sucked in a sharp breath, heat spreading through his abdomen at Pietro’s teasingly innocent tone. “God Pietro,” he groaned; his hands trailing down to grab Pietro’s ass causing the younger man to moan, “What am I going to do with you little one?”

Pietro whined softly, loving it when Clint called him sweet names, “You can always take me in the shower and fuck me against the wall like I know you want to daddy.” He gasped when Clint roughly squeezed his bottom; moaning lowly in the back of his throat as he ground his hips foreword against his lover’s, grinning in delight when their erections rubbed together, creating a fantastic friction. 

“Remember what I said about being good baby?” Clint teased, leading them to the bathroom and turning on the shower, setting the temperature to be warm like Pietro liked. Pietro started to strip Clint of his clothes, pressing kisses to any exposed skin he could reach. When he removed his boyfriend’s underwear, he sank to his knees on the floor and looked up at Clint with wide eyes; winking before he pressed a teasing kiss to his long erection.

Clint pushed his hand through Pietro’s curly hair, making the younger man preen under the attention, “Come on kitten let’s shower and you can show daddy just how much you missed him.”

He moaned, nodding eagerly and stepping into the shower so quickly that he lost his footing on the slippery surface of the shower floor. Luckily, Clint was close enough to grab Pietro by his biceps and steady him; laughing at the pink flush that spread over his lover’s cheeks in embarrassment. 

“Do you have to coordination for shower sex speedy?” Clint teased with a smirk.

Pietro pouted cutely, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Clint couldn’t help but think he looked like an adorable puppy with his wet hair in his face and his full lips pouting. 

“You don’t have to be mean,” he complained, staring at Clint with wide blue eyes.

“Aw, I was only asking for your safety baby,” Clint cooed, stepping towards Pietro to wrap his arms around the younger man. One of his hands was firmly placed on Pietro’s hip, thumb rubbing over his sharp hipbone; while the other hand trailed down the runner’s backside to slide between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole teasingly.

Pietro moaned softly, pushing his hips back on Clint’s fingers impatiently; whining when Clint pushed just the tip of his finger inside. “Hurry it up daddy, I’ve been waiting forever for this,” Pietro whined, reaching down to pull one of his cheeks to the side, giving Clint more room to move his fingers.

“Be patient little one,” Clint whispered soothingly, pushing his finger in all the way to the delight of his younger lover. Pietro moaned lowly, bringing his free hand up to clutch Clint’s shoulder as he mouthed at the skin of his neck.

Clint was pushing his finger in and out agonizingly slow to tease his lover when he got an idea. “Hey baby, turn around for me,” he said, pulling his finger out of Pietro.

He whined at the loss and looked at Clint with hazy blue eyes, but followed instructions nonetheless. Pietro braced his hands against the wall of shower, enjoying the warm water that ran down his back. Clint took a moment to admire how physically appealing his lover was; with his strong but lean back, plump ass, ridiculously hot legs and thighs. He didn’t get many moments to simply stop at stare due to Pietro’s constant need to be moving.

Pietro shifted his weight from foot to foot, body squirming under the heat of Clint’s gaze. He flushed when he felt Clint kneading his ass, “daddy,” he moaned lowly, pushing his ass back into Clint’s tight grip.

“Your ass is perfect baby boy,” Clint admired, kneeling down behind his lover and spreading the man’s cheeks. Pietro flushed darkly, one hand coming down to cover him from Clint’s gaze, “What are you doing?”

“Relax honey,” Clint assured, grabbing Pietro’s wrist to gently move his hand out of the way, “You’ll like it I promise.”

Pietro was still tense and looking down at Clint from over his shoulder. Clint looked up at Pietro with a reassuring smile, “Just tell me stop and I will baby okay?”

The silver haired man seemed comforted by that and he turned his head away to lean his forehead against the cool shower wall. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a shuddery breath and waited, body shaking with impatience.

He gasped loudly when he felt warmth and then wetness on his hole, eyes opening quickly at the unexpected feeling. “Oh my god-“he gasped, letting out a short moan when the sensation returned, this time more forceful. He whimpered when he felt cold air against the sensitive area.

Clint laughed lowly, the sound rumbling low from within his chest. “So is it good honey?” he asked, rubbing his hands up and down the back of Pietro’s quivering thighs.

“I don’t know what you we’re doing but you need to do it again,” He said around panting breaths, “please daddy,” he added.

Clint squeezed the man’s thighs, grinning widely, “Well since you asked so nicely little one.” He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Pietro’s ass before licking hotly over his hole. Pietro keened loudly as Clint licked all around him, pushing his tongue flat against his entrance. 

“Oh daddy,” Pietro moaned, bringing a hand down to grab a handful of dirt blond hair and push his boyfriend’s face closer. Clint groaned, eating out his boyfriend enthusiastically; driven on by the moans and whines that come from above him. He eased two fingers into Pietro’s relaxed hole, separating them and driving them in deeply.

He fucked Pietro with his fingers, slipping in a third finger and curling them in the familiar way to drive his boyfriend crazy. Clint rubbed over Pietro’s prostate, soaking in the moans and curses that the other man let out over the spray of the shower.

Clint stood up, pressing a kiss to Pietro’s shoulder blade and holding his lover’s hips. Pietro turned his face over to kiss Clint’s temple, grinding his hips back against the older man’s erection. “Come on daddy, fuck me hard,” he begged.

Pietro’s pleas were cut off shortly when Clint pushed the head of his cock inside of him slowly. He pushed in steadily, letting out a groan when his hips were pressed flush against Pietro’s bottom. Pietro immediately started gyrating his hips, hoping to entice his boyfriend into moving soon. Clint tightened his hold on Pietro’s hip, bringing one hand up to grab a fistful of silver hair and tug on it hard. Pietro whined at the sharp pain in his scalp, tilting his head back to lay it on Clint’s shoulder. His mouth had parted slightly but dropped open on a moan when Clint started to fuck into him just the way he liked; hard and fast.

“Oh yes daddy,” Pietro moaned loudly, arching his back, “Fuck that’s just what I needed. God I missed you so much daddy, fuck, you had no idea. My fingers are nothing compared to your long cock, fucking me deep.”

Clint groaned, angling his thrust to directly hit Pietro’s prostate, making the younger man moan and wither. “Oh fuck yes otecko give it to me,” Pietro shouted out, mind surrendering to the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he couldn’t think enough to differentiate between Slovak and English, simply saying whatever came to mind.

“Kurva ma ťažšie, daddy please,” Pietro whined, hands fruitlessly trying to hold onto the shower wall.

Clint could feel himself nearing his orgasm as he fucked into Pietro harder and faster, sucking a dark mark to the man’s neck. “Oh you dirty little boy,” Clint practically growled out, tugging harder on Pietro’s hair making the man moan filthily, “You take daddy’s cock so well little one. You love being daddy’s little cockslut, got you so worked up you can’t even speak English anymore. Oh fuck, I love you baby.”

“Im chystá cum,” Pietro choked out around a moan before clenching up and coming all over himself and the shower wall with a whimper. Clint rubbed his hand over Pietro’s clenched up abdomen, running his hand through the mess of come and sweat on there before the shower quickly sprayed it away. 

Clint pulled out of Pietro, getting a whine from the younger man as he turned him around. He pushed Pietro’s back against the wall and kissed him hungrily, earning lazy licks in return. Clint pushed Pietro to his knees roughly in front of him, taking his cock in his hand. Pietro opened his mouth, ready to let Clint use his mouth but Clint pushed his thumb into the open mouth instead, surprising the younger man. Pietro sucked on the digit, looking up at Clint as he did so. Clint stroked himself quickly in front of the man’s face, coming all over his face and mouth with a short groan.

Pietro licked his boyfriend’s thumb before pulling back to lick at the come he could reach with his tongue, allowing Clint to wash the rest of it off gently. He stood up gently on shaky legs, leaning against Clint tiredly. 

The two got out of the shower, shutting off the water and closing the curtain. Clint wrapped Pietro in a warm fluffy towel, drying the man off gently. Pietro smiled, heart thumping in his chest at the feeling of being pampered by his handsome and caring lover. Clint pressed a small kiss to Pietro’s cheek, “I love you baby.”

Pietro grinned and nuzzled his face into Clint’s hair, wrapping his arms around the man, “I love you too daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just hawksilver trash


End file.
